unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
UnMarioWiki:Other Stuff/Furby prank phone call
(May contain swearing) *Hello sir, how may i help you? *Oh, thank good thnk god youv answered, let me speak to the toy department! *Ok, please hold. *Yes, ive got an emergancy! *This is dajvered, how can I help you? *Oh, thank god youve answered, is this the toy department? *Yes, it is. *I have an emergancy! I'm calling about Furby! *Well, im sorry, I don't have any. *No, i'm not calling cause I need the furby, i'm calling because I have a defective Furby thats spitting all kinds of violent wordsat me! *Yes Mam? *I'm a sir! *Uh Yes sir? *My name is milton, and I bought little furby for my 14 year old boy, chauncey! He's 493 pounds, and id promise that i'd give him a furby if he dropped 25 pounds! *Yes ma- yes sir. *Listen to this furby! I'm going to put the furby right next to the phoenix right now, its making all kinds of demonic noises, and its making all kinds of cursing and jesturs at me! *Furby: Listen here you little brat! Il'l kill you! hee hee hee! *Did you hear that? *Yes, yes sir. *It said it was gunna kill me! ohh hold on, its talking again! *Furby: Ohhh, eat me! *Did you hear that, now its using profanity! Ya hear that! *Yes, Yes sir. *Where the hell is this coming from I think were looking at a law suit here! *Where are you calling from? *I'm from my house right now! *Furby: Im going to kill your mommy with an ax! *Did you just hear that? *Yes sir, can you hold on a minuet please? *It said it was gonna kill my mommy with an ax! What kind of crap are you people selling over there? *Where are you from sir? *Quiet, its talking again! *Furby: Shut the hell up, jack ass! *Listen to that, how can- *Furby: I smoke crack! ohhhh *It just said it smokes crack! *Sir, can I let you talk to my manager? *Little furby here is promoting drug use! Yes, put your manager on the phone immediatly, because i'm calling a lawyer next! *Ok, hold on please... *Yes! *Manager: Yes, how may I help you please? *Yes, is this the manager? *Yes it is, how may I help you? *Is this a desicion making manager, or a purxy for the higher ups? *Sir, how may I help you, il'l try my best. *Iv'e got a defective furby here that I purchased from you guys, its spitting out all kinds of vulgar, and demonic phrases, and i'm about to call a lawer to sue your ass off! *What did you say the furby was doing? And where did you buy it? *I bought it from your store, listen to this! *Furby: Making the exorsist noises *Now its making the exorsist noises hold on ... hang on let me shake it a little bit and see if i can get it to talk. *Furby: Your a little Wh_ _ _! hee hee hee *Did you hear that? *Sir, are you sure thats a furby though? *Yes I am, it just called me a wh_ _ _! *Eh-eh-um *Listen! *Furby: You smell like a camels ass! ohhhhhh *Now its calling me a camels ass! *eh-uh *What are you people selling there? *Well, as far as I know, we sell... *I'm going to turn that into (something something) when I get done with you! This thing is starting to scare the hell out of me! *Furby: Die! Die! die! *It just told me to die die die! *Where did you- *Furby: I will spit acid in you eyes and blind you! *Manager: Oh my god... *Now its threatining to spit acid in my eyes and blind me! *I heard... *I think, should I call the police? *Uh-uh- I dont know what to do! *Your supposed to know what to do, your a manager! I think im going to call the bond disposal unit, and get this damned thing away! *Furby: ohhhhh... im going to give you- diareha! *Now its threataning me with sexually transmitted diseases! (Starts Crying) *Iv'e never heard a furby say any of those things... *Oh, right! is this some kind of joke *No- I- I *If this is your idea of a joke, im gonna sue your ass off personally too! Your gonna be living in the street pushing a shopping cart by time I get done with you! *Sir, I understand your- *Furby: I have gun! I'm going to shoot you now! *Now, its threatining to shoot me with a gun! *Sir- Sir- I hear these things, but- *ITS GOT A GUN! ITS GOTTA GUN! *Furby: (Shoots the Gun) *Sounds of a gun shooting go everywhere *AHHH! AHHH! AHH! OH GOD! AHHH! *Furby: HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE! *Ohh, call the co- BOOM! *Sir? Sir? Oh god... i- i- *Line drops dead *Sir?!? * *